demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters
A Chapter is the core of all the Legion of Azhag. Each Chapter is said to be 1000 standing soilders. Every chapter is unique in its own way. A chapter like the; Huntress's Children always fight in long range geurilla combat and often hunt their enemies. Another chapter like the; Iron Goths are barbaric angry warriors who deal with the enemy in the most brutal fashion possible. Chapters who do not follow the conventional chapter modle: *Terra-Gaurdians *Cyber Crusaders Chapter Founding As LOA is still young chapters are currently founded when the creator of LOA has an idea of a chapter. Organization For the most part, all chapters follow the same organization. Chapters A full chapter is made of about 1000 standing soilders. The exact number is often unkown as officers, cadets, support, staff etc... is never counted. The chapter is lead by the Chapter Commander, an extremely powerful hero and tactician. They may be either a marine of a rider. Companies A chapter is split into 10 companies, each of about 100 soilders. All companies are have a command squad made up of high ranking officers and specialists. Veteran Company The Veteran company is lead by the Chapter command himself. The entire company is made up of Veteran squads. 3 Veteran basic squads, 3 Veteran Combat Squads, 2 Veteran Rider Squads, 1 Stlealth squad and the Chapter Command Squad. War Companies Companies 2-6 are known as War companies. When the legion is needed they send a war company to deal with the problem. They are made up of 3 Basic Squads, 3 Combat Squads, 2 Recon Squads, 1 Rider Squad and a Company Command Squad. For a total of about 100 standing soilders. The war-company's staff includes 5 Healers, 1 Priest, 1 Blacksmith. Each of those members are a soilder aswell who is either a marine or rider. Other staff uncludes Reserve Companies The next 3 companies are souly devoted to one of the three marine types: Basic(7th), Combat(8th) and Recon(9). They often have about 10 squads each but it is known for them to have more. They rarely actual fight but are often used for new soilders and for renforceing losses in the war-companies. Rider Company The final company is known as the Rider company. It is made up of souly dragon riders and functions much like a reserve company. Squads All squads of all types are made up of 10 soilders. They always have a leader and usually have a second-in-command. Teams Teams are usually used in a very unoffical manner they simply involve spliting a squad in 2 teams of 5. Identifucation Chapter identifucation is always unique from chapter to chapter. It is shown on the right shoulder pad and often a tatoo under the armor on the same shoulder. On the other shoulder is the company number, in roman form. On the chest is a roman numeral to show what squad they are apart of. Dragons who wear armor usually place these symbols on areas close to the humanoid couter-parts. Category:Legion of Azhag